cpwuserfandomcom-20200222-history
CPWiki Users Wiki:Policy/Userpage
In the Club Penguin Wiki, every user has his or her own page called a user page. Users can add information about themselves, their penguins, and any other things related to them or Club Penguin. However, having a user page does not mean you can do things that are beyond the wiki rules, like swearing on your user page. There are also some cases in which a user overuses his/her user page, which can result in the page being protected so the user can no longer edit. 'Things not to do' *No revealing too much personal information - You are allowed to talk about yourself, but must not reveal your address, phone number, or any other kind of sensitive information. *No swearing - Using inappropriate language in order to offend users - or mentioning/referring to/adding alcohol, drugs or sexual text to your page. Do not think of swearing throughout your entire career on this wiki. *No being mean (bullying) - Do not tease other users, make fun of them, or speak of them in a way that would be offensive. *No adding inappropriate images. *No making advertisements for any votes - You are not allowed to add advertisements for users to vote for you or against another user, like for Penguin of the Month. *No adding things related to politics - You are strictly not allowed to add anything related to politics on your user page. *No adding things that cause fights - Fights are strictly not allowed in chat, blogs, user pages or anywhere else in the wiki. *No adding links that are inappropriate - Adding inappropriate links is not allowed no matter what the reason is. 'If you broke the above rules...' *If a user reveals too much personal information - Three warnings, then if he/she does not remove it, a 1 week block. *If a user is swearing - A 1 week block. *If a user is bullying other users - Three warnings, then if he/she does not remove it, a 1 week block. *If a user adds an inappropriate image - A 1 week block. *If a user makes advertisements for any votes - Three warnings, then if he/she does not remove the advertisement, a 1 week block. *If a user adds things related to politics - Automatic 1 month block. *If a user causes a fight by adding offensive content to his/her user page - Three warnings, then if he/she does not remove it, a 3 day block. *If a user adds inappropriate links - Three warnings, then if he/she does not remove it, a 3 day block. 'A reminder...' *An infinite block is possible if you broke the rules more than 3 times. 'A user page gets protected when...' *User page edit count percentage of 40% or higher, your user page and any subpages under it will be protected indefinitely until the percentage goes below 40% again. Userpages can only be locked when the user has 100 edits or more. 'Although some exceptions to unprotect...' *When the user urgently wants to update his/her user page, he/she can contact an admin. **However, the user page will be unprotected for one day only. **Also, only 5 edits are allowed on that one day.